


[Podfilk] The Cabbage Song

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Campfire Filks [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filks set to Campfire Songs, Gen, It's a filk about being the Cabbage Man, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk, Set to the tune of "The Banana Song"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: So there's a popular campfire song called "The Banana Song."These lyrics are re-written to instead be about the Cabbage Man and his Cabbages.I should not be trusted to write filk at 3 am.
Series: Campfire Filks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfilk] The Cabbage Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my roomies for actually encouraging me to record and post this nonsense.
> 
> This is slightly different to the version I know, but [ here is an example of the original "Banana Song."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjF0NrrVHBg) Like most campfire songs, there's many variations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my silly cabbage version.

### Streaming & Hosting

MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/the-cabbage-song-mixdown/The%20Cabbage%20Song_mixdown.mp3)

### Lyrics

THE CABBAGE MAN!!!

Plant the cabbages,

Plant, plant the cabbages.

Plant the cabbages,

Plant, plant the cabbages.

Grow the cabbages,

Grow, grow the cabbages.

Grow the cabbages,

Grow, grow the cabbages.

Pick the cabbages,

Pick, pick the cabbages.

Pick the cabbages,

Pick, pick the cabbages.

Sell the cabbages,

Sell, sell the cabbages.

Sell the cabbages,

Sell, sell the cabbages.

NO! MY CABBAGES!

OH NO! MY CABBAGES!

NO! MY CABBAGES!

OH NO! MY CABBAGES!

THE AVATARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

*shakes fist at sky*

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> If you want more filks set to campfire songs, check out the "Campfire Filks" series on my profile.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
